Exploring A Legend
A new Beyblader arrives by plane, seemingly in search of somebody to challenge. He walks into the arena where a tournament had been happening and interrupts Yu and Tsubasa's battle, where they were the finalists. His Beyblade, Ray Unicorno D125CS, stops Earth Aquila and Flame Libra from striking each other. Fortunately, all beyblades are still spinning inside the stadium. Tsubasa calls back his Earth Aquila, uninterested by this new challenger, however Yu takes up his request for a beybattle. He soon finds out that Ray Unicorno can apparently disappear and teleport itself elsewhere, and his Flame Libra gets burried into the stadium floor. Yuu does not give up yet, but the new blader, Masamune Kadoya, figures that he has simply won and, ignoring Yu, he calls for Ginga in the arena. Blader DJ tells him that Ginga is not present right now, that he is away in the mountains. Determined to find his real opponent, Masamune goes to find him. Ryusei, now director and manager of the WBBA, chuckles at Masamune's behaviour, while Hikaru, his secretary, is mostly surprised. He stops laughing when Masamune starts calling after Ginga though. Ryusei asks Hikaru if she plans on going back to beyblading, however she is too traumatised by her shattering defeat against Ryuga. On his part, Ryusei wonders out loud if it is not time for Phoenix to return, as he poses as a super hero. Meanwhile, Madoka and Kenta meet with Ginga at a restaurant to tell him to hurry so they can take a bus to Koma Village. There, Hokuto and Hyoma join them to go on a search for the legendary beyblade: Galaxy Pegasis. They have to go through scorching hot sceneries, but cold wintery mountains as well. They finally reach a lukewarm waterfall, but the opening of the cave that is supposed to be there is most likely hidden. Since Ginga has no beyblade now, Hyoma and Kenta take out theirs and the opening is revealed. On the walls of the cavern are prehistoric drawings of men, horses, and Beyblades. All of a sudden, they reach the end of the cave where a huge block of rock stands, a Beyblade imprisoned in its centre. Kenta and Hyoma try to use their beyblades again to dislodge the new legend-based blade, but the rock does not even sport scratches from their attack. While everybody is shocked, Ginga walks towards the block to stand in front of it. Suddenly, rays of lightning come out of the beyblade's Face. Intrigued, Ginga reaches towards it with his hand, and the Beyblade as well as his whole body light up in a blue aura. He takes hold of the blade, and the cracks begin to shine very brightly. Ginga gets seemingly transported in an illusion where he is in a galaxy. A rain of rays starts showering around him, and Pegasis finally advances towards him. Ginga is so happy to see it that tears appear in his eyes. The two meet and touch, signaling the reunion of two allies. Galaxy Pegasis can now be removed from the block of rock, and an overwhelming light shoots from Galaxy Pegasis into the universe, in the direction of the pegasus constellation. Ginga is very eager to test his new beyblade, so they all exit the cave and he gets to a place where he can target a pillar of rock. As soon as he launches it, he gets pulled backwards by the force of his beyblade, and the rock gets completely destroyed. Even though he is shocked by this power, Ginga is ecstatic to know that he owns a blade again. Out of nowhere, Masamune appears and challenges him. Category:Episodes